


Et Hansol tomba amoureux de chaque détail de Seungkwan

by humeurvagabonde, thequietrecluse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I love svt with all my heart, M/M, english isn’t my first language, hansol is so whipped for seungkwan, hi im a new carat, jihan being the evil twins they are, jihan freeform, joshua and hansol are bestfriends, my first svt fanfic, seungcheol doesn’t know what happened, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietrecluse/pseuds/thequietrecluse
Summary: Hansol is falling in love with Seungkwan and Joshua is trying to help him.+ Jeonghan and Joshua are the devil twins of svt





	Et Hansol tomba amoureux de chaque détail de Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> English title : “Everything Hansol loves about Seungkwan”
> 
> \+ @thequietrecluse I love you thank you for everything and for helping me everyday with English 
> 
> \+ im french so sorry for my mistakes I tried my best

Hansol didn’t know much about love.   
He had never fallen in love, too busy trying to hide from his classmates during lunch, social anxiety consuming him. His parents were good parents but they never knew what happened in their son’s life. But Hansol wasn’t blaming them. He wasn’t the perfect son anyway.

———

Hansol found love during his trainee days and debut. He now had twelve friends, twelve perfect friends who were caring about him. Twelve friends including one on whom Hansol’s glance lingered a little bit too much. Hansol strived to not focus on this detail. After all, Seungkwan was supposed to be his best-friend. It was probably normal to feel different near him than other members. 

———

“Hansol, stop staring.”  
Hansol turned his head to Joshua, who spoke in English. 

“What ?”

“Stop starring at him, you don’t want the members to notice, do you ?”

“I wasn’t star-“

But a loud sigh stopped him. Seungkwan was pouting.

“Stop speaking in English! We can’t understand..” 

Hansol was trying hard to not run into Seungkwan’s arms because he looked so cute like this. 

“I’m sorry Kwan. We won’t do it again.”

It was Joshua’s turn to sigh. God, Hansol was so so whipped for the other.

———

Hansol just couldn’t believe what happened. They were playing volleyball in the swimming pool and all happened so fast. He just turned his head to ask something to Chan but he saw Seungkwan, leaning against the edge of the pool, wet hairs, without any shirts. Of course he wasn’t wearing any shirt, they were in a swimming pool but oh my god, since when Seungkwan began to be sexy like that ? They made eye-contact and Seungkwan smiled at Hansol. A second after Hansol was going out of the pool, running, as if his life depended on it.

“What did I do ?” asked Seungkwan, worried. 

“Nothing. I’m coming right back.” said Joshua.

———

“Dude, what are you doing ?”

“I don’t know Josh. I don’t do it on purpose. I can’t stand it. The way Seungkwan smiled at me.” 

“Do you love him ?”

“No ! I mean.. no. It’s just... don’t you think he’s the most beautiful person in this world ?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. You love him. Uh, congratulations ?”

———

“Are you okay, Hansolie ?”

Hansol looked up from his book, came face-to-face with Seungkwan.

“Ye- yes, why ?”

Seungkwan frowned and hesitating he asked, “Did I do something wrong ?”

Hansol blinked, not understanding. 

“What ?”

“You’re acting awkward with me. I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Please, don’t stay away from me.” 

Seungkwan had tears in his eyes and Hansol wasn’t able to handle it. He hugged his friend and felt Seungkwan strongly tightened him. 

“I’m sorry Kwan, you didn’t do anything, it was just me being stupid.” and Hansol rubbed his back.

———

A week passed and everything seemed to be normal again but Hansol knew it wasn’t the case. He can always felt the butterflies in his stomach, his cheeks blushed when he was looking at Seungkwan and the smile he wasn’t able to hold when the other was looking at him. He decided to not say anything. He will be okay. 

———

“Did you confess to him ?”

Hansol choked on his water. 

“WHAT- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JOSH"

“God Hansol ! You know what I’m talking about. Two syllables. Seung and Kwan.”

“Oh, eh, uh, I mean, no ?”

“I can’t believe you’re my friend. You used to be very clever, what’s happened ?”

“And you used to be so kind. You’re hanging out with Jeonghan too much !”

They laughed together. Hansol and Joshua were literally best friends. They never fought. Joshua was just worried for his best-friend. 

“Hansol, don’t try to hide your feelings from me. I know you’re in love with Seungkwan. You’re looking at him like he’s the most beautiful human you have never seen.”

“I don’t know what to do. What if my parents disagree with who I am ? What if Seungkwan doesn’t like me back ? What if- “

“Hansol. Stop it. Your parents love you. And Seungkwan loves you so much. He does. Trust me.”

———

Despite Joshua’s little speech, Hansol had a lot of insecurities about Seungkwan. He was in love, well, that was a good beginning.. no ? He wasn’t eating. He wasn’t listening to the manager. He wasn’t able to live because he can’t think about anything else than Seungkwan. Seungkwan’s smile, hands, voice, the way he blinks at him. Seungkwan’s mouth. Seungkwan’s body and, uh, it was suddenly hot. 

———

It happened during their regular Friday’s meeting. Hansol wasn’t listening to Seungcheol and when the leader asked him if he was okay, Hansol burst into tears. Nobody was expecting that because Hansol was the quiet, calm and happy boy. It was the first time Seventeen’s members were seeing him cry like this. Seungkwan was the first to react. He ran to Hansol and hugged him, patting his back.

“It’s going to be okay Hansol. I don’t know what is bothering you but we’re here. You’re not alone. You will never be. Please honey stop crying.”

Hearing the pet name, the other members looked at each other, not knowing what to do. 

“We should leave them.” whispered Joshua.

They left the room, letting a crying Hansol into Seungkwan’s arms.

Twenty minutes later, Hansol was embarrassed. Seungkwan was waiting for an explanation. 

“I... uh, how can I explain..”

“It’s okay Hansolie, take your time, I’m here.”

“I fell in love with you. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, I’m sorry but I can’t do otherwise. You’re perfect Seungkwan. I love you with all my heart, I’m sorry, I’m so-“

“Stop.”

And then, Seungkwan was kissing him. On the mouth. And it felt so good. It was his resurrection. Hansol was living again, the air had never been this breathable and the world had never been this beautiful.  
“Don’t apologise for loving me, Hansolie. You’re my everything. I love you too.”

“You’re the most perfect thing that happened to me.”

And Seungkwan kissed him gain. It was good to feel alive. It was good to be alive.

———

“So... who confessed first ?”

“Hansol.”

Joshua uttered a whoop of joy and Jeonghan sighed. He pulled out a bank note of 20$ and gave it to Joshua. 

“What the hell ? Did you BET on us ?” yelled Seungkwan.

“What ? No- I mean.. Seungkwan I BET ON YOU ! Why didn’t you make an effort ?”

“Jeonghan... you better run cause I’m going to kill you !”

Jeonghan squealed and Seungkwan stood, ready to run after his friend.

Hansol was laughing and Joshua smiled. 

Yes, everything was good now.


End file.
